sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
BI Run for No Leechers
This guide explains how to complete quest Bear Invasion. It has instructions useful for any dungeon that is very hard for your party, but not for Arenas. Select 5 members who will do the run. Please note that depending on the strength of the group, this quest can take several hours to complete! All other players should leave the cave at once, with the exception of supporting members such dummy anchors, or perhaps high-level players who are assisting the team by dealing damage but aren't taking the kill. Dummy Anchor The role of a Dummy Anchor is to simply wait in the dungeon without going into the battle and provide a reference that will allow attacking party members to teleport back to the dungeon. This will ensure that the party will not have to restart the battle. The Dummy Anchor should only have the names of the 5 members involved, other high-level characters assisting, and any other Dummy Anchors. The attacking members should make sure that they have all of the Dummy Anchors added to their Friends list. Make sure that at least 2 separate party members create a Dummy Anchor. This provides a safety net for the party in a situation where the other Dummy Anchor experiences a computer/browser crash. Members' Responsibility Regarding Leechers All members should remove leechers from their Friends list who refuse to leave the cave, without exception. A "leecher" is another user's character who is unwanted in the battle and tries to "leech" experience points from the quest by getting in the battle for the final kill. Battle Order You will face 4 bears: Before beginning the battle, the member of the party who has the highest hit count (inflicts the most damage per blow), should assess his/her res and def. If that character's res is higher, the gray (iron) bears should be defeated first. If his/her def'' is higher, the green bears should be defeated first. Gray (iron) bears use a physical attack, while the green bears use a magic attack. It should be made clear to every member of the party specifically which of the four bears should be attacked and killed first, second, etc. Battle Rules of Engagement General *During a battle all five members will go in, starting with the member who has the ''lowest hit count (or damage dealt on a single blow). Sometimes it is better to support your member who can do the most damage by healing his/her character or simply being a shield to prevent that member from getting attacked as often. *Buff your attacker with haste-type skills and concentrate heals on your main attacker. *Remember It is okay to die without getting an attack in - because you were killed, somebody else got a chance to get a hit or heal a member without getting attacked. *When you die, go back using a one of the Dummy Anchors and wait until everybody has returned. At that time, the member with the lowest hit count member goes in followed by the rest of the party, and the routine begins again. Final Battle The rules for the final battle are different. When the last bear has less than 2 times the maximum hit count of the complete party, start using the following rules: *First determine the maximum hit count of the strongest player, he is the only one who does damage. *All other players should not do any damage anymore, only supporting actions like increasing defense, speeding up, healing etc. *When the last bear has less than 2 times the maximum hit count of the complete party, get out and start using the following: #Everybody heals outside of the cave (winning any simple cave) and return to the bear-cave (you only have to do this if you can survive a single blow of the bear at all) #Now the member with the best defense goes in first, since he/she has the strongest chance to survive a single hit from the bear. #Only the strongest player attacks and will only attack when the bear has done its hit and everybody survived. #If somebody dies, everybody goes out, heals, and then re-enters together to tries again. #step 3+4 are important to make sure no one gets left out of the kill! Category:Guides